Monitoring data and associated functions typically comprises an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Systems performing data monitoring processes typically transmit the data without the ability to enable any feedback associated with the data. Transmitting the data without the ability to enable any feedback associated with the data limits any flexibility to account for changes within the systems.